School days
by Yamiyugirulerofdark
Summary: Edward goes to highschool and falls for the star atlete Roy mustang, the problem is, every girl is after Roy, and Edward isn't about to give him up without a fight! rated for later chapters
1. New student

School days

Ch 1 new student.

Roy Mustang, senior and star athlete at Central Academy for the Gifted strolled down the hall, casually talking with his best friend Hughes.

"She's getting more beautiful by the day!" Hughes was saying, though Roy was only half listening, he was watching a young looking boy talking to coach Armstrong.

The boy had long gold tied in a loose braid, large, surprisingly, mature gold eyes and looked good in the school uniform which was white with gold that hardly rivaled that of the boy's hair. The boy was cute, Roy wonder if he was his type.

Little did most know, Roy was bisexual, and was glad to see a new student for a change. Roy was the most well know students and knew everyone. He made a mental note to talk to the blonde.

* * *

Edward walked into his first period, ten minutes late. He glanced at the teacher who gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry sir," He muttered, bowing his head a little.

"You must be the new student," The teacher said. "Mustang, raise your hand, You'll be sitting next to him, Mr.….?"

"Edward Elric" Edward stated and looked at the boy who raised his hand, taking the seat next to him. He glanced at the boy, or young man rather. 'Mustang' as the teacher called him was quite handsome. He had short black hair that was silk like, and fell into his cool, yet soft equally black eyes. He had a strong shaped jaw and broad shoulders yet had an air, calm and friendly look about him.

Mustang caught the blonde's smiling softly at him. He tossed a small note to him and the blonde read it.

_Hey, meet me outside after class and I'll show you around_

Edward blinked at the letter and looked at Mustang who winked. The blonde's soft cheeks tingled pink and turned his attention to the teacher.

TBC

* * *

I know, short chapter, its 1:13! Next one will be longer, I promise 


	2. Girls

Ch. 2 Girls….

After class Edward stood outside the door, waiting for Mustang as he talked to the teacher. He soon came out and smiled down at the boy.

"I got him to email all our teachers to tell him we'll be late because I'm showing you around" he said with a smile.

"Thanks…"Edward muttered, looking at his feet.

"I'm Roy by the way, Roy Mustang"

"Edward Elric"

"How old are you?"

Edward looked up at Roy a bit confused. "16?"

"No wonder you're so short!" A vain twitched in Ed's temple.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!"

There was a long silence where Edward was breathing hard from his screams, Roy was staring and many other people were as well, before Roy began to laugh. "What!?" Edward snapped as Roy continued laughing.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it Edward, C'mon, let me show you around."

At lunch

Girls attempting, at random, to kiss or ask out Roy, interrupted most of the tour. This pissed Edward off, couldn't the girls leave Roy alone so they could finish the damn tour. It got worse at lunch.

"No, Christy, you cheated on me with John" Roy said to a sluttish looking girl. She slapped Roy and walked off, fuming. "Sorry about that" He said looking back at Edward.

"Its okay" The blonde replied as Roy lead him to the table where his friends sat.

"Hey Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye" Roy greeted as he sat down. "This Is Edward, he's new here"

Everyone said Hello and Edward nodded politely, sitting down. Several more girls attempted to get Roy to 'be theirs' during lunch and it really started to piss him off. "What the hell is with all these damn girls!" He yelled, fuming. Hughes looked at the blonde.

"Roy is the most popular boy in school, most of the guys want to go out with him" He said with a smirk.

"Wait…"The blonde paused. "Your GAY!?" He said, looking at Roy. The ebony haired senior chuckled.

"No Chibi, I'm bisexual" Roy corrected.

"……. IM NOT CHIBI YOU FRUITY BASTARD!!!" The blonde yelled, everyone now had their eyes on him. He blushed and glared. "What are you looking at?"

"You, obviously" Hawkeye said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Edward was about to retort but Roy stopped him.

"I wouldn't recommend that… she's a bit testy" He muttered, earning a glare from the woman.

TBC

Took me long enough! I'm sorry for the wait, my writing take was empty but now I'm back! I promise another post soon! I'll put Armstrong in the next chapter! And I'll try to make it longer! -.-


	3. spin da bottle

Ch. 3 spin da bottle (dun dun duuuuun!)

Edward sighed as he walked into his house. He closed the door gently behind him. "I'm going to my room," he said, without getting a reply. He frowned and did as he said. He went into his room and sat on his bed, taking off his shirt revealing how skinny he was. You could count eight ribs in his sides though he had some meat on him.

"I wish Al was here…" He whispered as he combed and braided his hair. "Its really lonely…"

The next Day

Edward looked at his schedule and sighed. "P.E. second period today…"He muttered to himself.

"Hey, me too" Roy said, leaning over to read the boy's schedule. He smirked, looking at the boy; maybe he'd get a chance to see the boy undress. 'Whoa! Thinking way too far ahead, we just met… well, it would be nice' the older male thought, looking Edward up and down 'yummy…'

Edward looked at Roy and blushed. "What are you looking at ya fruit loop?" He hissed, his stomach doing a back flip. "Sorry I don't go that way"

"That's too bad, your Cute" Roy purred, causing the blush on the blonde's cheeks to turn a shade darker. "I'm kidding, sheesh" He added, having a feeling the blond was about to rant, just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Edward turned to the teacher before muttering 'fruit loop' under his breath.

Next Period

Edward Walked into the gym (being led by Roy) and waved at Armstrong. "Hi Coach, thanks for the help yesterday," He said. The coach ripped of his shirt and flexed.

"THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY IS ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP!" He said as pink sparkles flash around him.

"Does he always do that?" Edward asked, turning to Roy.

"Yeah, pretty much… lets get dressed out, I'm sure you can barrow some of Fuery's clothes" The Ebony haired male guided Edward to the locker room. "Hey Fuery, can Edward barrow some of your clothes?"

The small boy looked up timidly. "Sure…" He said, handing Edward his extra set. Edward thanked him and stood still for a few moments.

"You gonna change Ed?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… yeah" Edward went to the bathroom stall to get changed and Roy pouted.

"Gotta crush, eh Roy?" Hughes said, causing Roy to jump.

"No! Why would you think that?" The other boy snapped.

"Just the look on your face"

"You read me like a book, Maes" They smiled at each other.

Edward walked out, feeling a tad uncomfortable. Roy blushed as he looked at the boy. The shorts were a bit too short and showed of his nice legs and the shirt was a bit baggy.

"Wow…"Roy muttered. "Hey Ed, me and my friends are hanging out at my house today, want to come?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well… my dads gonna be at work until eight… I don't think he'd like me over at someone else's house" Ed muttered, shyly.

"We'll get you home by then" Roy said with a smile. "Meet us in the parking lot out of school"

"O-okay" The blonde muttered with a nod.

After School

Edward was waiting in the parking lot and sure enough Roy and his friends soon arrived. They went to Roy's house in Hughes' minivan. When they arrived Edward gasped. "Your house is huge!" He stuttered. It really was big; it could qualify as a mansion.

"It happens when you have three sisters"

"THREE!?" Everyone chuckled.

"Rachel, Ashley, and Emily" Roy said with a smile. "There out working today" The group of friends went into the house and sat in the living room. Roy left to get drinks and something else. Edward took this time to look around. The house was nice and clean, unlike his own house, which was a constant mess because of his father. Roy returned with drinks, an empty bottle and a bottle of extra hot hot sauce.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Here's the rule. You spin the bottle, whoever its pointing at you have to kiss, that, or drink this hot sauce" He said with a smirk. "Because its my house, I'll go first" He put the bottle down and spun it.

'Don't land on me! Don't land on me!' Edward thought with a blush as the bottle slowed down and… pointed strait at him. His blush darkened and Roy smirked. He walked around the table and went on top of Edward. "C-can't I drink the hot sauce!?" He stuttered.

"Nope, only the one who spun" Roy purred and kissed Edward, who resisted for a moment before kissing back. Roy noticed this and deepened the kiss. 'I-is that his tongue?' The blonde thought as he gripped the back of Roy's shirt tightly, his golden eyes closing. 'This isn't too bad…' Roy's hands began to venture down and fiddled with the end of Edward's shirt before his hand slipped underneath. 'WAIT! What am I doing? I'm letting a guy touch me and kiss me!' The blonde pulled back and pushed the older boy off of him, running out the door. He ran all the way home and once inside he rested ageist the door, panting. He put a hand over his mouth and slid to the floor.

"Oh… my… god. That bastard… that sick bastard…"He muttered, running his hands through his hair.

TBC

Omg! It's longer! Yeah! Ed's in denial! Sneak peek for next chapter:

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me! He's hurting you!" Roy shouted at the blonde who was on the verge of tears.

Oooooh! What's gonna happen? I have to write it!


End file.
